Camp Ozerko
Introduction Camp Ozerko is a Safe-zone south of Little Hill and North of Dubky in a former summer holiday camp. It is run by Paramilitary guards who protect it and the survivors in it from the infection, as well as from banditry. The guards are there to serve the safezone, to keep it safe for anyone to visit. The guards are all kinds of people. Former rebels, Veterans, Some even has experience with scientific research and seeks to find both the cause and cure for the infection. This makes the safe-zone the current scientific headquarter of this region of Chernarus. At the camp, you'll find interesting people to talk to, that you can get to know or trade with. You'll find groups recruiting survivors at the camp as every group is free to advertise for their faction or group, and recruit as much as they want. The Camp is also a nice place to stay for the night. It's free of charge for anyone to visit the safezone and they have the right to stay there as long as they want. Origins As kids, many of the guards used to stay at the summer camp in the summer. These trips were usually organized by local schools. It was maintained over the years and soon became a popular place among locals. Together, they continued to keep the camp in shape, as they all had good memories of the place. When the epidemic broke out, however - It was forgotten completely. Locals tried to flee the country with their loved ones and he summer camps were left to decay, just as humanity is doing. It was completely forgotten until a group of paramilitary troops decided to clear the place from the infected and take it over. To turn it into a safe place. A Safe-zone for all survivors to be able to stay at. Belongings to children were either burned or thrown away, to remove the sinister feeling that was over the place when it was first taken over. It used to be filled with children at this time of the year. But, with a positive mindset, the guards managed to turn the camp into a nice place. A safe place. Goals *To maintain the Safe-zone by all means. * To make it a popular place. * To make it a meeting place for survivors with useful knowledge. * To continue the investigation of the virus and to look for a cure. * To make good relations with other groups and factions. * To recruit scientists and guards. * To make it into a place where people can recruit people for their group. Locale The Camp is in a nice location, surrounded by a forest. The infected is rarely seen here, as they usually get lost in the woods and is hunted down by the guards. It used to be an ideal holiday location for children, back when they were still around. Although it lies in relatively close proximity to major urban centers, it would be easy to miss this camp. It lies in the forest in the shadow of Little Hill, and is easily accessible from either Dubky or Mogilevka. The camp itself contains many of the "summer house" cabins and a Medical Center, but not much else. Rules * Don't walk around with your gun out. It should always be in your pocket, holster or on your back. * Don't try to lure anyone outside of the Safezone, ever. * Don't kidnap anyone. * Don't eat human flesh inside the camp. * Don't harm anyone in any way. * Don't annoy or act hostile in any way against any of the guards or suvivors in the camp. * Don't sneak around the camp, in the forest. * Listen to the guards. Gallery Ozerko1.jpg Ozerko2.jpg Ozerko3.jpg Ozerko4.jpg Ozerko5.jpg Ozerko6.jpg Category:Safe-zones Category:Settlement locations